A Story About a Doll, Some Wind, and a YoYo
by fantasmic-lol-get-it
Summary: In her dreams, she could control everything around her. Except what she really wanted to control: herself. She didn't own herself. The Push did.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Ridley Pearson. If I were, I'd be writing KKV, not fanfiction.**

CHARLENE

Ch.1: The "Accident"

_Accidents happen for a reason, but an accident is not an accident if you wanted it to happen._

Charlene Turner was a nice girl. Sure, her feelings often made her act a tiny bit mean, but Charlene was oblivious to that.

Charlene Turner was a good girl. Maybe she wasn't completely innocent, but she had always considered herself _good_.

Charlene Turner wasn't stupid. Yeah, she was blonde. So what? Blonde and pretty, she was still more intelligent than most kids in her classes. Maybe she wasn't Willa-and-Philby smart, but she was _not _an airhead.

Charlene Turner was a bit boy-crazed, but she could control herself.. most of the time.

Charlene would never truly understand, though, why she liked Finn Whitman so much. Of course, Finn wasn't the only boy she liked. She could get practically any boy, anyway.

Finn was average in most ways. He wasn't the best good-looking guy ever, but he wasn't the worst-looking guy ever either. He wasn't the smartest, but not the dumbest.

The thing was, Charlene had grown thinking that the pretty girl always got the leader, the important one. Just look at Scooby-Doo! Daphne and Freddie, right?

And so, when she met Finn, she knew she'd have to get him.

But Finn Whitman seemed to have other plans.

Charlene certainly did not blame Amanda, and she was too stubborn to blame Finn. She used to blame Amanda, though, but after working together to interrogate Sally.. well, the two girls had been nicer to each other ever since.

So, if you asked Charlene why she did what she had done that May afternoon, Charlene would not know how to answer.

The Keepers and the sisters were supposed to meet at a park that day, and Charlene had been the second one to arrive. Finn had been the first one, and she found him leaning against a tree.

"Hi, Charlie."

Her heart did somersaults when he called her 'Charlie', and she grinned sweetly in return.

"Um, hi Finn." She tried to sound confident, like the fact that she was talking to him didn't make her heart go a tiny bit faster. She got closer to him. _Too_ close, someone else would probably think.

She battled her eyelashes.

"So, no one's here yet, huh?" Charlene mentally stabbed herself for such a stupid conversation starter.

"Not really. Kind of weird, they were supposed to be here five minutes ago, and Willa and the sisters are never late. Philby isn't always punctual, but Maybeck always comes too late, though." Finn replied, and all Charlene could do was look at how his lips moved. Up and down, forming words.

All she could think at the moment was how badly she wanted to kiss him, and she started imagining the kiss. Until she realized she was doing it. Charlene had just kissed him, without any kind of warning. Before he even knew what she was doing.

Charlene Turner and Finn Whitman. Kissing. At a park. Right then and there.

Twice, he tried to pull away. Twice, she kissed him harder. Charlene tried to convince herself that she was not making him cheat. _Nobody really knows what Amanda and Finn really are, anyway, _she said to herself.

When they did break apart, Finn just stared at her, completely stunned. But when he was about to say something, they heard Jess call their names.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere." Amanda said when she and Jess reached Charlie and Finn.

Soon after that, the other Keepers were there, too. (Except Maybeck, who had stopped to buy a hot dog and arrived ten minutes after them.)

Everyone soon started talking, and nobody really noticed two teenage fangirls staring at their camera, thinking about how lucky they were to have taken a perfect shot of two of their favorite hosts kissing.

"This is _so _going on the Internet!" One of them squealed.

Charlene Turner had definitely not thought _that _would've happened.

**A/N: So.. did you like the first chapter? Review to tell me what you think, and what you think should happen. Tell me what you liked and disliked :) **

**I'm sorry if I made any big grammar mistakes, English is a second language to me.**

**257 days till KKV: Shell Game !**


	2. Gossip and Dreams

Disclaimer: I'm still not Ridley. I don't own anything. I do, whoever, have virtual, non-existent cupcakes. Review and I'll give you one (;

AMANDA

Ch2: Wind

_In her dreams, she could control everything around her. Except what she really wanted to control: herself. She didn't own herself. The Push did. _

Amanda Lockhart did not cry that day. She would've hated herself, as Finn Whitman was _not _worth her tears. He'd never been, and she'd always been too blind to see that.

Amanda wished she'd found out about it by someone who wasn't Jeannie.

Jeannie had been using her laptop, which of course Mrs. Nash had bought. Then Jeannie had gasped.

"OMG! No way!"

At first, Amanda had just rolled her eyes, but Jeannie looked at Amanda with an unusual look of pity and said, "Your boyfriend is cheating on you with Miss Perfect."

Miss Perfect? _Charlene? _Jeannie hated Charlene because of all the fangirls shipping Finn and Charlene. She would normally look at drawings of them and pretend to gag, jealous that they were drawing Charlene with Finn and not her.

Amanda, though a bit unnerved, rolled her eyes again.

"Jeannie, those sites always lie."

"Is this picture lying, Amanda?" She turned the laptop so Amanda could see it. Amanda gasped, too.

Then she saw it- a picture of Finn and Charlene kissing, wearing the same clothes from earlier that day.

"Give me that!" Amanda snatched the laptop from her to read the article.

**_Are the Kingdom Keepers keeping each other a little _too _close? Pictures of two of the teenagers that make up Disney's newest top technology have been roaming around the Internet since earlier this day. Kissing, smiling at each other, and getting obviously cozy, Finn Whitman and Charlene Turner were spotted by some very lucky fans today in a park. Fans of the DHIs are getting very excited about this new, real Disney couple. We interviewed some of the fans who were there at the park and saw these lovebirds totally getting into it._**

**_Sammy James told us that Finn was obviously waiting for the Beauty Queen Charlene, resting his back against a tree, obviously in a flirty mood. Charlene got there about two minutes after him, and got a bit red after he said something to her. Sammy says that she's almost a 100% sure that he said "Hi, beautiful."_**

**_Cammie Anderson said that they flirted for a bit, and that Charlene got as close to him as she could. She said that this cheerleader battled her eyelashes at Finn, and that their smiles were obviously indicating something. _**

**_Jane Ryans said that Charlene threw herself at him, kissing him and obviously enjoying it too much, and that they obviously tried to act like they hadn't done anything when two mysterious girls and the rest of the Keepers met up with them._**

**_What do you think about this totally cute couple? CommentCommentComment!_**

Amanda was glaring at the screen, not wanting to believe all of the article, but finding it incredibly hard to do.

"Scroll down to the comments!" Jeannie said, and only now did Amanda realize that Jeannie was reading over her shoulder. She did what she was told.

**_AndyGurl231_**

**_OMGz N0 way, lyk his totes mine!_**

**_DisneyxxAngel_**

**_I totally hope they do get together! Finn/Charlene FOREVER!_**

**_Kaya_**

**_OK, to the creepy people shipping them, they're HUMANS! Let them do what they want, they're not fictional characters._**

**_Clara_**

**_I was there, too! Finn seemed kind of off, and Charlene a bit too desperate, though.._**

**_TO SEE THE NEXT _****252 _COMMENTS CLICK _HERE _!_**

Amanda gave the laptop to Jeannie and went straight to her bunk to think.

Was the picture just a work of Photoshop? No. The kiss was entirely possible. It would explain Charlene's red face when she'd first seen her that day. Plus, the tree behind them was the same tree from that afternoon. Oh, and then there's the clothes..

But then there was the Finn not being into it comment... but then there was the "Hi, beautiful", and the kissing, and flirting...

Ugh. She couldn't believe it. Just that day, while walking her to the Foster Home, Finn had asked her to be his girlfriend.

She wanted to kill somebody. But who was that 'somebody'?

Charlene? No way, it wasn't Charlene's fault that she was gorgeous, that Finn surely couldn't resist liking her.

Finn? No. She loved him too much.

The people who wrote the article? Totally not their fault.

Herself? Well.. why not?

But the answers came quickly.

First of all, the picture wasn't worth death. She was a big girl.

Second of all, she'd never leave Jess alone.

And so Amanda realized she didn't want to kill anybody. Because the only thing that could die from this was already dead.

Her heart.

_Oh, don't be cheesy! _Amanda scolded herself. _If your heart was really broken, really dead, you wouldn't be thinking this, Amanda! You'd be _dead.

Amanda realized that she had a point.

But then there was the whole being in love thing...

When Amanda had realized she pushed people away from her, she lost hope on falling in love, on making close friends. She realized that she'd always push people, that there was no hope. Jess was an exception. Maybe because she was a Fairlie, maybe because they knew each other since forever, but Jess had always been an exception.

And when she met Finn, she tried not to get hopes up on another exception. Amanda tried not to fall in love, tried not to let him in too much. But then he threw that cheesy (but lovely) line about being a human yo-yo and she stopped trying not to hope.

What an idiot. She would always be alone. She should have known that. Amanda shouldn't have fallen, she should've gotten used to the idea of living without that kind of love. She had Jess, wasn't that enough?

_No, _she told herself. _That's not enough because I'm already in love._

She had a point, again.

She lay there, trying not to think anymore. Trying to fall asleep. And when she did, she was in the same place as the night before. The only difference was that Finn was there this time.

In the dream from the night before, Amanda was sitting on the ground. She quickly realized she was in a forest. Wind was swirling around her, and she felt like Pocahontas in Colors of the Wind. She raised her hand and directed it to go slower, then faster. Then she pushed the wind away from her and stood up, still raising her hand. She pushed a small tree with her other hand, the left, so that it would fall down, and then used the wind to put it up with her right hand. Amanda didn't know what she was doing, she just let the Push do the work. She started rearranging the forest until she was standing around a huge amount of trees forming a circle. And then, just like that, it all vanished. She was just standing, _floating?, _in a blank space. There was no wind, there was nothing to push away. And then the push starting moving something away-herself. Was that possible? What was happening?

Before she could know, Amanda woke up.

This night, however, the dream was a bit more of a nightmare. Amanda was standing up in the forest, and a heavy wind didn't let her see anything. It swirled around her, but it was faster and more violent than before. She quickly pushed it away, with all her force. By the time she ended, she was exhausted, even if it was just a dream.

Then Finn entered the scene.

And the wind was now around him.

"Amanda, help!" Finn screamed.

Amanda tried to help him, tried to push the wind away from him, but the harder she tried, the harder it was to help him. The more she pushed, the farther away he went.

It went on, and on until _he _disappeared. After that, Amanda realized she couldn't push anything away. She tried moving a tree and failed. She tried to levitate and couldn't. And, just like the night before, she disappeared. This time, the Push had really gotten away from her.. and took Finn with it.

She woke up to Jess beside her, holding a flashlight.

"Are you alright?" Her sister asked. "You were moving around and muttering crazy stuff. You woke me up!"

Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream."

Jess smiled. "First time I hear _you _say that and not _me!"_

They laughed a bit, before Jeannie shushed them.

"It's four in the morning! Go to sleep or I'm telling Nash!" Jeannie's annoyed voice said.

Jess rolled her eyes and went back to her bunk.

Amanda didn't fall asleep after that. She tried moving her hair a bit up, and let out a sigh of relief when it did move. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream, trying to figure it out.


End file.
